D'où viens-tu ?
by Choupette50
Summary: Je ne sais pas où mon histoire va m'emmener, je ne sais pas si mes personnages vont se laisser domestiquer, en fait je ne sais rien si ce n'est que je souhaite vous procurer d'agréables moments de lecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont le fruit de l'imagination brillantissime de Sir Conan Doyle. Et ils s'inspirent très largement de ceux de la série BBC Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1 -Retour

Le bruit. Assourdissant que j'aurais voulu faire taire d'un claquement de doigt !

La lumière. Aveuglante, agressive et ce, malgré mes paupières closes !

Le goût. Infect et amer. Une bouche pâteuse et une langue parcheminée ! A boire !

L'odeur. Âcre et envahissante. De provenance inconnue. RIEN ne m'est inconnu, je ne sais pourquoi mais je le sais. Je me concentre. Produits... indéfinissables... à moins que... -palais mental- chimiques ? Organiques ? Un horrible mélange des deux. Mais pharmaceutiques sans doute aucun !

Le toucher. Désagréable. Tissu rêche et empesé sur ma peau laiteuse délicate !

Un à un les sens me reviennent.

C'est désagréable. C'est détestable. Tout est soudainement trop présent. C'est sans nuance : brut et brutal. C'est comme si l'on avait arraché ma conscience à un cocon de paix et de silence pour la livrer en pâture à un monde d'insectes médiocres incroyablement bruyant. Tout ce fourmillement de vie est insoutenable et la nausée surgit des tréfonds de mes entrailles. La bile crée des remous dans mon estomac et vient chatouiller mon pylore.

Respire profondément et fais le vide. Je pense !

Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je pas fait ? J'ai beau me fermer à tous les parasites qui m'entourent, je ne trouve aucune réponse. Je me dit que je suis encore trop... Encore trop quoi ? Que suis-je donc ? Un corps au vu des sensations éprouvées, un esprit puisque je me questionne mentalement. L'association des deux tendrait à me faire déduire que je suis un être humain... sans certitude aucune. Cette incertitude m'est intolérable, ce sentiment d'impuissance est insupportable. J'exècre l'absence de contrôle, je vomis l'à-peu-près.

Je pense donc je vis.

C'est donc cela la naissance ! Il n'est guère étonnant que la conscience ne veuille en conserver la moindre parcelle de souvenir ! Alors pourquoi donc suis-je en mesure d'analyser aussi finement ce qui l'entoure ? Par quelle magie ou quel acte de sorcellerie ai-je cette faculté de raisonnement ? Si je suis en train de naître, comment puis-je même envisager de penser à ces choses ? Est-ce que tout nouveau-né dispose des mêmes aptitudes que moi et qu'il les perde en devenant nourrisson ! Quelle perte de temps que de devoir refaire l'apprentissage de ce qui est intrinsèquement maîtrisé ! Comme si une vie suffisait à appréhender, à disséquer puis à restituer ! Enfin pour le commun des mortels...

Les dés sont pipés, quelque chose cloche. QUI suis-je ? Ou la vraie question n'est-elle pas plutôt : QUE suis-je ?

Je me décide à plonger au plus profond de moi et à me fermer à toutes ces interférences qui gangrènent mon intellect. J'essaie de ressentir mon... CORPS. Pourquoi n'y parviens-je pas ? Ne suis-je alors qu'esprit pur ? Un fantôme peut-il éprouver les sensations « physiques » qui viennent de s'imposer à moi avec autant de véhémence ? Un être sans substance serait-il doué d'ouïe ou encore d'odorat ? Peut-être ! Mais du sens du toucher, certes pas !

Et comme pour étayer ma thèse, je ressens une légère pression sur ma main, si tant que c'en soit une ! La caresse d'une brise d'été, le velours d'une autre main -moite-, la chaleur d'un humain sur ma peau froide, le poids d'un message -en apparence banal- qui en dit beaucoup. Qui ose me toucher alors qu'il n'y a pas été autorisé ! Qui donc a l'outrecuidance de pénétrer ma sphère intime ? QUI ? D'aussi loin que je puisse me le remémorer, je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me touche. Mon corps est à moi et je ne saurais l'offrir ainsi en pâture au tout venant. JE ne supporte pas le contact avec mes congénères que je méprise. Ce besoin de réassurance au travers d'un transfert de chaleur comme si la survie même de la race humaine en dépendait ne cesse de m'exaspérer. Cette pulsion vulgaire et avilissante de mêler corps et fluides à la recherche d'un plaisir lubrique confinant à l'orgie m'écœure encore plus que la stupidité généralisée ! Et prendre sans y avoir été invité me met dans une rage folle ! Selon mon échelle de valeurs, c'est la plus ignoble de toutes les bassesses si tant que l'on puisse considérer que ces dernières puissent avoir un tenant et un aboutissant ! Hélas !

L'effronté(e) devra en découdre, tôt ou tard.

Cela eut tout de même le mérite de me renseigner quant à ma condition d'être vivant : je dispose bien d'un corps capable de sentir et de ressentir ! J'essaie de bouger. RIEN. J'essaie de parler. Juste un souffle, rien de plus mais qui suffit à déclencher une réaction en chaîne dont je me serais bien passé. Tout d'abord, ce n'est qu'un léger frémissement à peine perceptible. Un tressaillement pour être plus précis. Je sens une présence, CETTE présence qui s'est invitée dans mon intimité sans préavis, qui s'émeut. Je perçois -plus que je n'entends- un long, un très long soupir et la pression sur ma main s'affermit tout en tremblant.

Un raffut digne des trompettes de l'Apocalypse précède l'arrivée des cavaliers du même nom. Ils semblent avoir fait irruption dans l'endroit où je me trouve. Un vacarme assourdissant emplit douloureusement mes oreilles, des paroles dont je ne saisis pas le sens. Tout est confus, tout est lointain. On s'évertue à vouloir m'extirper de ma douce torpeur ! Je ne le souhaite pas ! Je suis bien, je suis au calme -jusqu'à présent- je peux me promener à loisir au sein de mon esprit compartimenté. Si ce n'est pas le bonheur, cela y ressemble beaucoup. J'ai juste besoin d'avoir confirmation de la déduction à laquelle je viens d'arriver.

Je suis allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Blessé, sans nul doute, vu que j'y suis, Je ne ressens pourtant aucune douleur. Je ne ressens rien. Puissants analgésiques ou paralysie transitoire. Hémiplégie ou paraplégie mais pas tétraplégie ! J'ai senti cette main sur la mienne tout n'est donc pas... mort. Je conclus que je sors d'un profond coma.

Je ne nais pas. Je renais !

J'ai beau fouiller rapidement tous les tiroirs de mon prodigieux cerveau, aucun souvenir d'un quelconque accident ! Comment me suis-je retrouvé ici ? Cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela, on finira bien par m'expliquer !

On m'appelle -je me souviens tout de même de ce prénom écossais dont ma mère m'a affublé et qui m'a valu maintes railleries-, on me touche -JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE CHOSE, voudrais-je hurler mais ma gorge est aussi sèche que le désert du Gobi-, on soulève l'une de mes paupières pour y enfoncer un faisceau de lumière aussi vif que le soleil d'été et aussi atrocement douloureux qu'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. Je réussis à émettre un grognement de douleur et je tente de repousser mollement le bras du tortionnaire, sans succès

- Bon retour parmi nous, Sherlock Holmes ! La voix est criarde, gonflée d'orgueil et essoufflée : un médecin quinquagénaire ventripotent abusant de la bonne chair dont le seul talent est de s'octroyer le mérite des soins de jeunes internes doués et trop préoccupés par leur carrière pour oser le discréditer.

La main qui n'a jamais quitté la mienne et qui n'a cessé d'être secouée de spasmes incontrôlés me serre à nouveau. Une voix légèrement nasillarde emplie de sanglots retenus chuchote à mon oreille :

- ENFIN ! Tu me reviens !

Une sensation de bien-être et de chaleur m'enveloppe sans préavis.


	2. Chapter 2 - Présence

Je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je comprends maintenant leur importance aux yeux d'un "scribouilleur". Ce n'est que du bonheur. Des petites étoiles qui viennent auréolées l'obscurité d'un cerveau embrumé. Sachez que ces mots constituent le carburant nécessaire au fonctionnement de mon imaginaire (un peu) débridé... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop barbé(e)s par un style que je trouve quelque fois empesé mais j'aime la langue française et j'use et j'abuse de sa richesse avec délectation. J'espère également que l'orientation que prend (et prendra) cette fiction vous plaira. Je reste ouverte à toute critique tant que celle-ci est constructive.

Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment.

A très bientôt.

Je ne suis pas en mesure de protester contre l'agitation féroce et totalement inutile qui fait rage autour de moi. C'est comme si cette populace ne se sentait réellement vivante, et très certainement utile, qu'au travers d'une débauche énergétique débridée et totalement vide de sens. Le fait que je revienne à moi est un événement majeur, certes. Mais de là à ameuter l'hôpital tout entier... Le retour à la vie du seul détective consultant au monde ne manquerait pas de faire les gros titres dès demain. Je peux déjà imaginer le grassouillet imposteur accorder interview sur interview pour expliquer comment il a su me maintenir en vie et récolter avec gloriole les fruits du labeur d'une équipe entière.

Mais pourquoi donc se croient-ils obligés de cacaber comme des pintades ? Peut-être parce qu'ils en ont l'encéphale ! J'aurais pu y penser avant et m'éviter un questionnement inutile. Je déteste me perdre en conjectures, Les drogues qu'ils m'ont injectées pendant... -voilà une question digne d'intérêt. Depuis combien de temps suis-je hospitalisé ?- un certain laps de temps ont apparemment atrophié mes fabuleuses facultés neuronales. Tout ceci n'est que temporaire. Juste une question de contrôle à reprendre.

Je m'enferme. Je me réfugie dans mon for intérieur. Cette place forte inviolable où nul n'a jamais pu pénétrer. Je n'en peux plus de cette basse-cour caquetante. Leur bassesse m'ennuie alors je m' échappe dans mon monde. Je m'endors. L'exiguïté de leur cerveau m'a épuisé. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas prêté attention à cette présence silencieuse. Cette main qui s'est détachée de la mienne lorsque la horde des boy-scouts a déferlé. Je l'ai cependant ressentie. Anxieuse. Attentive. Protectrice ? Étrange.

Qui pourrait vouloir me protéger ? Je ne m'intéresse pas aux « gens ». Pure perte de temps. Je n'accorde aucune importance à leurs petites vies communes et convenues, à leurs babillages superficiels et insipides, à leurs états d'âme grotesques et pathétiques. Ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité sauf... dans le cadre d'une enquête. Je dois m'abaisser à leur parler afin d'obtenir renseignements, précisions, ajustements et enfin confirmation de mes géniales déductions. Dans ces très rares cas, je fais montre d'une capacité de séduction irrésistible. Je les cerne tellement aisément qu'il m'est facile de les « chatouiller » là où il faut. J'obtiens TOUJOURS ce que je veux. Et je ne recule devant rien pour arriver à mes fins. Ce semblant d'intérêt est toujours transitoire et s'inscrit toujours dans le but de soutirer des informations.

Mais cette présence-là est différente. Elle ne peut décemment être assimilée à la masse vulgaire et grouillante. Son aura se détache très nettement de la plèbe. Je ne sais pas encore expliquer pourquoi je ressens un besoin d'elle. Elle fait partie de mon univers. Elle gravite autour de moi et équilibre les forces antinomiques qui m'animent. Elle contribue à mon équilibre.

Suis-je devenus fou ou bien suis-je en plein « bad trip » ?

Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je m'autosuffis.

J'ai crié. Je me suis redressé dans le lit. Je suis en sueur et mon regard effrayé balaie la pièce. Tout reprend rapidement sa place et je me laisse retomber mollement sur l'oreiller humide. Je n'aime pas la sensation, ma peau non plus. Un frisson me parcourt de pied en cap. Quelqu'un bouge. Je referme aussitôt les yeux. Quelqu'un s'approche. Je ne bouge plus. Quelqu'un remonte les couvertures afin de couvrir mon torse. Instinctivement, je referme ma main sur le poignet qui allait se retirer. Son diamètre et sa pilosité me renseignent sur le sexe du propriétaire : c'est un homme. Trapu, sans doute aucun. Je resserre mon emprise. Un grognement me fait savoir que c'est douloureux. Tant mieux ! Je déteste que l'on s'occupe de moi sans même s'enquérir de mes désirs.

- Sherlock, tu me fais mal !

La voix est douce. Les mots sont directs et francs.

Je me sens en territoire connu. Même si je ne sais pas à qui je suis en train de broyer radius et cubitus, je sais que je peux avoir confiance. C'est nouveau, ça !

- Je peux constater que tu n'as rien perdu de ton épouvantable caractère.

Je peux sentir un sourire irradier ces propos. Il est heureux. Pas un simple moment agréable, pas un aparté plaisant. Il est empreint d'un bonheur complet et sans retenue. C'en est indécent que d'être comblé à ce point et de ne point le cacher. Il dégage sa main avec une facilité déconcertante. En plus d'être diminué psychiquement, je le suis physiquement ! Encore un état de fait qui me répugne et me fait regretter ma condition d'être humain. L'esprit devrait toujours être en mesure de maîtriser le corps et pas l'inverse. Stupide enveloppe corporelle !

- Tu as tellement déliré dans ton sommeil que tu en es trempé de sueur. Je ne faisais que remettre draps et couvertures en place afin que tu n'attrapes pas la mort...

Il rit doucement.

Cela m'énerve. Je racle une gorge toujours aussi sèche. Je ne suis pas sûr que les mots que je souhaite prononcer seront audibles et/ou compréhensibles. Impossible de savoir si mes cordes vocales momifiées vont être en mesure de vibrer et de produire des sons ! Je me lance :

- Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ?

C'est une voix caverneuse et faible qui est sortie de ma bouche. Un murmure d'outre-tombe à vous glacer le sang jusqu'à la moelle osseuse. Moi qui souhaitait user d'un ton cinglant, c'est raté !

- Tu ne saisis donc pas le comique de ce que je viens de dire ? Tu m'en vois fort surpris !

C'est lui qui fait dans le cynisme. C'est le monde à l'envers ! Diogène est l'un de mes maîtres à penser... La moue, que je fais inconsciemment, l'amuse. Je l'entends rire sous cape. Et, en plus, il est impudent ! Ce n'est que partie remise. Je saurais lui faire regretter ultérieurement. Je n'oublie jamais rien.

- Puisque la mort n'a pas réussi à t'attraper, ce serait ballot que ce soit toi qui l'attrape, non ?

- Humpffff... Monsieur fait dans l'art du jeu de mots... Est-ce là un trait d'humour ou bien un trait d'esprit ? Dans les deux cas, je note que la grossièreté dudit trait est directement liée à celle de l'intelligence !

Même si ma voix est toujours aussi faible, la tonalité est cette fois plus assurée et plus sèche.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la finesse d'esprit du grand Sherlock Holmes ! Désolé votre Altesse ! Je note toutefois que tu retrouves très vite ta personnalité antipathique et asociale. La guérison est en bonne voie...

Il soupire fortement.

- Tu m'as fait si peur.

Sa voix a chevroté. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il ravale des sanglots. Un homme ne pleure pas. Un homme ne doit montrer aucun signe de faiblesse... de féminité. Élevé dans un schéma patriarcal des plus classiques. Navrant de banalité.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Sa voix meurt dans un trémolo.

Il a, de nouveau, posé sa main sur la mienne. Même si j'avais voulu me soustraire à son étreinte, je n'aurais pas pu. J'aime ce contact. C'est tout. Rien d'autre à dire et pas envie d'analyser. Juste ressentir. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder. Qui est-il? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? J'ai peur d'être déçu. Pourquoi serais-je déçu ? Pour être déçu, il faut avoir des attentes ! Je n'en ai jamais eu aucune à l'égard de mes congénères. Mes paupières se soulèvent doucement. Je me réjouis de la douce pénombre qui baigne la pièce. C'est moins douloureux pour mes pupilles dilatées. Je sens son regard sur moi. Il suit le moindre de mes mouvements. Ce moment pourrait s'apparenter à un moment d'intimité. Je pense intimité comme si je savais de quoi je parlais ! Mes yeux sont à présent grand ouverts et fixent les draps blancs. Je relève très lentement la tête. Mon cœur s'emballe. Sa main serre la mienne. Il est là. Debout. Non ! Il décide de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour réduire la distance qui nous sépare.

Jean brut, pull -vieux- aux motifs... improbable ! _***Déduction : fait main par un membre de la famille, une mère ou une tante obligatoirement veuve en manque d'affection et d'autres loisirs***_ Des mains petites, travailleuses, assurées. Encore un mouvement de tête et nos regards vont se croiser. Je n'arrive pas à réprimer un frisson d'excitation et de peur mêlées.


End file.
